What I Did On My Summer Vacation
by gilmoregirlieee
Summary: Rory Gilmore and Stephanie Vanderbilt have been best friends since they were born. What will happen when Rory spends the summer at a young journalist's camp in Los Angeles? ROGAN! ON HIATUS! sorry guys, i'm having a lot of trouble with this one!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Young Lorelai Gilmore sat alone on her bathroom counter staring in disbelief at the contents of her hands. A pregnancy test; and it read positive. She wasn't sure what to do or who to tell but she was scared. She stood up, meandered over to her phone and picked it up dialing the familiar number of her childhood best friend and current boyfriend, Christopher Hayden. As it began to ring she hesitated and put it back on the receiver. Taking a few calming breaths she picked up and tried again, this time he picked up on the first ring.

"Chris?" she spoke slowly into the phone, trying to keep her voice even.

"Hey Lor…are you okay? You don't sound too good." He said, truly concerned.

"We need to talk. It's really important, and I'm not sure what to do or who to talk to but I think you deserve to know first. Can you come over?" she rushed, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Are you okay? Can you tell me now?" he responded.

"Ummm…I can't tell you now. Not like this. Just hurry." She spoke quickly, hoping he wouldn't push it much further.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He said, and with that the line went dead.

She paced her room worriedly and finally settled on the bed to clear her mind. She wasn't thinking too well. Just then the doorbell rang. That must be him.

She brought him back to her room and she just sat there, staring at him in the silence and trying to approach the topic cautiously. Suddenly she just blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he said, was this one of her bits?

She told him all about the previous events in her bathroom and as she explained the tears began to fall.

Thankfully he was understanding and did his best to comfort her. As he took her into his arms he whispered, "Don't worry Lor, it'll all be okay. We're going to figure this out." He said into her hair.

* * *

Breaking the news to her parents wasn't easy. Rich socialite families like theirs had lots of freedom. They were free to drink, party, and do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't embarrass their families. And pregnancy definitely qualified as some level of embarrassment. Richard insisted that they be married immediately and that Christopher come to work in the insurance firm. Straub agreed, although it was his desire for his only son to attend Princeton. Emily and Francine simply sat there, staring into space.

After the worst was over and everyone adjusted to the idea that Lorelai was pregnant and there was nothing they could do Emily had the brilliant idea to enlist her daughter into a teen pregnancy support group. Lorelai, of course, was not too happy about it.

* * *

The first day of the group arrived and she sat in a room full of teenage girls like herself whose stomachs were ever expanding. She looked around thinking 'How in the world did I get myself into this?'

She scanned the room, looking for someone who might be thinking the same thing. Her eyes crossed over many girls and stopped at one in particular. She was blonde, probably about her age, and looked nervous as hell.

An older woman, by the name of Jane slowly approached the group and sat down. She introduced herself as the group leader and initialized some icebreaker games for the group to get to know each other.

Class ended that afternoon and Lorelai watched the blonde get up and begin to gather her things. Cautiously, Lorelai approached her.

"Hi there." She said, as the girl looked up at her.

"Um…hi." She responded.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Marie Vanderbilt, how many months are you?"

Marie's sudden want for knowledge surprised Lorelai. "Two…I think." She said with a laugh. "Hey, do you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something, I could really use a friend right now. Just because I'm pregnant everyone seems to think I'm Rosemary Woodhouse or something."

At this Marie giggled, "Rosemary's Baby huh? Good movie. Yeah, coffee actually sounds great."

With that the two girls walked out of the building chatting amicably. They were instant friends.

* * *

The next seven months passed in a flurry of doctor's appointments, baby clothes shopping and drinking coffee by the gallon. Within weeks of each other they delivered two bouncing baby girls. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third and Stephanie Marie Vanderbilt.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Summer Camp?

**A/N: okay so here is chapter two! this is my first fanfic so i'm still learning the ropes and would looove completely honest feedback. be brutal...lol. yep so the part in italics is a flashback...yup yup yup. okay i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Rory! How could you do this to me?" sixteen year old Stephanie Vanderbilt exclaimed to her best friend. "Leaving me home alone all summer so you can go to stupid journalism camp all the way in California!"

It was the last day of school at Chilton Prepatory Academy and the summer was just beginning. Just last night Rory Gilmore had gotten the phone call that would change all of her summer plans.

_

* * *

"__Mom! Can you get the phone?" Rory shouted from her room._" 

"_No! you're closer!" her mom shouted back._

"_But you're sitting right next to it! Please! I'm trying to study, I only have one more final tomorrow and I still have one more set of notes to review!"_

"_I can't hear yooooouuu! Lalalalalala!" the elder Gilmore teased._

"_Fine. Be that way." Rory replied with a scowl as she went and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rory Gilmore? This is Anne from Young Journalist Periodical. I just wanted to notify you that we have an opening here for you at our summer workshop if you are interested." The lady said from the other end, with a nasal tone to her voice._

"_Oh? Yes of course! Put me down I'll be there!" she replied, excitement overwhelming her._

_She hung up the phone after jotting down some of the important information and explained to her mother what was happening._

"_My only daughter is abandoning me all summer to go to summer camp on the other side of the country?" her mother asked with disbelief._

"_It's not the whole summer! It's only two weeks! And I'll call regularly. This is just the chance of a lifetime and think of how great it would look on my Yale application!" she said in a convincing tone._

_With that Rory ran back to her room and began packing. 'this is going to be so great! Wait until I tell Steph!' she thought to herself._

_

* * *

Rory had just broken the news to Stephanie and she wasn't as excited as Rory had hoped she would be._

"It's only for two weeks Steph! And plus! I'll call you like every day and we can do everything together when I get back! I promise!"

"Okay. Just don't make a new best friend or anything while you're on the other end of the country. I won't be too happy about that missy."

"Don't worry Steph! I won't!" Rory insisted.

* * *

Twenty-Four hours later Rory found herself boarding Flight 452 to California from New Haven international airport.

She tearfully hugged her mom goodbye at the gate, found her seat on the plane, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. When she woke up it was to the sound of the plane's wheels unfolding beneath her. They were landing.

She walked off the plane and caught a cab to take her to the "camp" that was really a large office building on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

The doorman greeted her with a nod and she approached the front desk where the receptionist was answering the phone with a simple "please hold." She gave the woman her name and asked for directions. She simply looked up at Rory and waved her hand in the direction of the elevator and held up four fingers. Rory took that as she meant level four.

Once inside the elevator Rory used her index finger to jab the button with the four until it lit up. She stepped off and stood in the hallway, puzzled.

"Can I help you?" greeted a voice from behind her.

She steered herself around to meet the eyes of the most eligible bachelor in the newspaper business. Logan Huntzberger. He had dirty blonde hair that was perfectly tousled and dark brown eyes that she could get lost in. He wasn't old, maybe a year older than herself, and looked positively arrogant.

"Ummm, yeah. I was looking for the Youth Journalist's summer program. The lady at the desk told me level four. I guess I'm in the wrong area I'm really sorry I didn't mean to but she wasn't very clear aaaand I'm rambling again. Sorry," she said, "I ramble when I get nervous."

"Don't worry about it, you're on the right level," he began, "and what do you have to be nervous about? You're young, talented and gorgeous if I do say so myself, so just relax, we don't bite here. I'm part of the program too."

His blunt honesty caught her off guard. She could feel the blush creeping up over her face. This he noticed and a perfect smirk spread across his handsome features.

"Come on, I'll show you where we're meeting. You can leave your bags in that room over there."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand with a touch that sent chills down her spine and pulled her down the hallway, turning to look over his shoulder at her with that smirk once again.

* * *

**A/N: okay so there it was. i'm sorry my chapters are so short...i'll try my hardest to make them longer i'm just having trouble getting the story off the ground...two updates in one night won't always be happening, only when i have very little homework or am feeling extra creative...lol. okay well leave a review if you please! **


	3. Huntzberger?

**A/N: Okaaay...i'll be trying my best to update as soon as possible but it's really hard for me right now. i have a TON of homework and swim practice every night as well as confirmation monday nites and dance wednesdays. then of course tuesday night is occupied with watching gilmore girls!! lol ok well so here is chapter three aaaand ya. lemme know if you have any ideas for the story...i would love some help!! ok thanks guys!! **

* * *

Rory walked into the room behind Logan and took a seat next to a short, mousy looking boy with brown hair. The instant she entered with her hand in Logan's a wave of murmurs spread through the small group.

"Hi I'm-…" her introduction was cut short by the entrance of a tall woman dressed in a crisp gray suit and black pumps.

"Attention please. I am Mrs. Mullins, the head director of this program. I have worked in the newspaper business for twenty years and every little connection you've made or outrageous scenario you've been through I have done it ten times better so no one should expect any special treatment." She gave the group a quick once-over until her eyes rested upon Logan's, "Especially you Mr. Huntzberger."

When she uttered those last few words the rest of the group turned their heads in Logan's direction. Huntzberger? As in Mitchum Huntzberger?

Next to her Rory heard the boy mumble, "Oh great, another cocky asshole that will beat me to the top just because of his charming good looks and daddy's money." He turned to Rory, "I'm Doyle, by the way."

"Excuse me?" Rory began, "Have you even met Logan?"

"Nice to meet you too, I didn't quite catch your name." he said sarcastically.

"I'm Rory Gilmore, and you didn't answer my question so I'll ask you again. Do you even know Logan or are you just judging him for the hell of it?" she persisted.

"No, I have never personally met Logan Huntzberger but I can promise you that he is only here to show off. He has his whole future handed to him on a silver platter, a future that I will have to work my ass off in order to achieve and I hate him simply for that. I am all-knowing when it comes to this business. I have read every single thing there is to read about the Huntzberger family." Doyle remarked.

"Oh how very God-like of you. And you never once thought to stop and think of Logan as a person?" she shot back.

"Sheesh, chill out Rory. It's my opinion, I'm free to think what I want. Are you together or something?" Doyle said, overwhelmed with her clever comebacks.

"What? No!" she said, as she felt her face heat up.

"Hey, what's with the shouting match?" another voice interrupted.

"Logan!" Rory turned, she hadn't realized how loud she and Doyle's 'discussion' had been.

"Yeah Ace, you just got here and you're already picking a fight."

"Ace?" she said, confused.

"Um, as in Ace Reporter because you know…" he was cut short.

"Ace Reporter? How did you know I was a reporter?" she was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Well Ace, we are at a young journalist's program aren't we? I have more than enough reasons to think you are a reporter."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that little detail." She said, blushing once more.

"Come on, let's go grab some lunch." He said as the group was dismissed.

They made their way out of the building and began to walk down the street, absorbing the warm California sun. He led her into The Coffee Bean and sat her down.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Don't ever ask that question again!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face, "From now on you know that coffee is an entire food group in my head and you never have to ask a Gilmore twice."

"Wow. I think I've got a little bit of a caffeine addict on my hands don't I?" he looked at her and his eyes sparkled.

"You have no idea." she said with a laugh.

He went and ordered the drinks and came back to sit down. She took the large cup from him with an appreciative look and downed half of it without coming up for air.

"Whoa, Ace, slow down there." He said with a laugh and his cocky smirk.

Rory simply smiled back at him. "So tell me about yourself."

"Okay, I'm Logan Huntzberger, yeah son of Mitchum Huntzberger, but he's not that great of a guy, trust me. I just turned eighteen and graduated from this Swiss boarding school that you probably have never heard of and I'm going to Yale next year. I'm here by daddy's wishes because the second I am done with Yale I'm being forced into the family business." He finished with an air of sadness to him.

"Wow. I never knew you were actually forced into it. I thought you chose to follow in his footsteps." She stated sympathetically.

"Don't sweat it," he replied, "so what about you? What's your story?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I'm soon-to-be seventeen and a senior at Chilton Prep in New Haven, Connecticut. My mom is Lorelai Gilmore; she had me when she was only sixteen. Besides her my other best friend is Stephanie Vanderbilt. Her mom, Marie, was pregnant young with my mom so we've known each other since birth. I feel kind of bad for abandoning her so I could come here but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." She stopped to come up for air, "My grandparents are Richard and Emily Gilmore and are some of the rich, socialite brand which is exactly why my mom wanted to escape. When she had me she got a job as a housekeeper in a small inn in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She's now the Inn's manager and we still live in Stars Hollow." She finally finished and realized just how much she had been talking.

"Sorry, once I start talking it's hard to stop me." Rory said with a smile.

"Wow, Ace. That must be nice." Logan stated.

"What must be nice?" Rory asked quizzically.

"To have that kind of relationship with your mom. Both of my parents are only interested in making sure I don't screw up, not even for my sake, for theirs, so they aren't embarrassed. Sometimes I regret not having that bond."

Rory could hear the emptiness in Logan's voice. It made her so sad. She couldn't imagine life without her mother.

"Okay mister," she said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood, "since you have taken it upon yourself to call me ace, what should I call you?"

"Hmmmm…call me…Master and Commander!" he said in an abnormally deep voice.

They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. When Logan saw how her face lit up when she smiled his stomach dropped. Man was she gorgeous.

"Come on Ace, we better get back, the break is probably almost over." He offered her his hand to help her up, trying to shake his thoughts out of his head.

They started their walk back to the building in silence. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard the sound of a cab driver sitting on his horn.

"Rooooorrrrryyy Gilllmooooooorrreee!" Rory turned to the street and saw a sunflower yellow cab pull up to the curb. The window rolled itself back up before she could see who was inside.

The door opened and Rory's jaw hit the floor when she saw who it was.

"Stephanie?"

* * *

**A/N: haha ok so a liiittle bit of a cliffhanger...lol i'm working on it! still getting the hang of it...lol yup ok well go ahead and leave a review if you want!! love you guys!!**


	4. Damn elevator

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! i'm sooo sorry this took way to long! i've been really busy with homework, i had a HUGE essay to write for english and didn't have time to stop and smell the roses for quite some time, lol plus we were learning irregular preterite verbs in spanish and i did reeeeeally bad on the first quiz so i had to study and now i'm back up to my A lol. and there has been soooo much homecoming drama...lol. ya so once again i apologize. i tried my hardest to enlongate this chapter but it's hard to cram so much info into one chapter! haha ya and i wanted to update asap. ok well lemme know what you think! i'm so sorry again!**

* * *

Omg i forgot to put this on the last few chapters! sorry!

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned gilmore girls but i unfortunately do not. **

* * *

"Stephanie?" Rory exclaimed as she saw her best friend step out of a taxi, "What are you doing here!"

Logan watched from afar as the two girls ran toward each other and hugged. He smiled to himself.

"I was sitting at home on my couch next to my mom and yours watching An Affair to Remember and I thought to myself, darn it Stephanie, why should Rory be off having fun without you. So I googled your camp and caught the cheapest plane I could find!" Stephanie explained with zeal.

"Wow! But oh my gosh! Where are you going to stay?" Rory asked, suddenly worried.

"I was kinda hoping I could stay with you?" Stephanie stated this as if it were a question.

"Of course you can!" Rory grabbed Stephanie's hand and dragged her over to Logan.

"Stephanie Vanderbilt, meet my new friend Logan Huntzberger, Logan, meet my best friend Stephanie!" Rory was so overwhelmed with happiness she couldn't mask her excitement.

Stephanie gave Logan a quick once-over and shot Rory a look of approval. Rory blinked up at her, clueless.Stephanie grabbed Rory and pulled her a couple of feet away.

"Logan is hot." Stephanie stated simply. "So?" Rory shot back. "Oh please Rory, do you not see! Look at him!" Rory glanced over at Logan and when his eyes met hers she quickly looked away. He was pretty good looking. "Yeah, well I guess he is okay but he's not my type."

Logan stood mere feet from the girls and looked on as they stood whispering. When Rory looked up and caught his eye it was almost satisfying how fast she looked away. She was gorgeous, but she didn't know it. He found himself thinking about her and had to stop himself. She wasn't the blonde, leggy, bimbo-type that he normally went for, and she was way too good to be anything less than a girlfriend girl.

Stephanie and Rory argued about Logan's hotness factor for a few moments until they realized that he was still waiting for them.

"Okay Ror, but just watch him for a second, the way he looks at you is pretty cute." Rory was too confused so she just shot Stephanie a look and began walking back over to Logan.

"Ready?" she piped up as she began to quicken her pace. They arrived at the building moments later and punched the elevator button, eager to climb in. It opened and they stepped in together.

"Soooo…" Stephanie started, "you guys are quite the chatty bunch." She smiled at them. Rory and Logan looked at each other and smiled.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed, as Stephanie jabbed her in the side with her elbow. Rory looked up at her and she just smirked. Rory shot back a sarcastic smile.

The elevator began to steadily move upward towards level four when it came to a sudden halt. When the doors didn't open immediately, they knew that the elevator had stopped.

"Oh crap, now we'll never get back in time." Logan stated sarcastically as he shot off that infamous smirk once more.

Moments later the once well lit elevator went pitch black. "Oh my gosh!" Rory squealed. She felt someone grab her arm and immediately assuming it was Stephanie she wrapped her arms around their waist, holding on tight while they wrapped their arm around her shoulder. That arm felt a little too muscular to belong to Stephanie's thin frame.

"Ror, are you okay?" Stephanie asked, and not from the person next to her.

"Steph? Where are you?" Rory asked back. Moments later the small elevator was illuminated by the blue light from Stephanie's cell phone. Rory looked up to see Logan's features.

Rory jumped back, muttering an apology. "Oh Logan I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

"Don't worry about it Ace." Logan responded, not removing his arm yet. He looked down at her while she looked back, they almost forgot that Stephanie was there, crammed into the small, claustrophobic elevator with them.

"Crap, no service." Stephanie mumbled looking at her phone. She looked up at them, "What's with you two?" she asked, confused.

Rory and Logan jumped apart. Logan began to feel around the walls for the buttons and found them, jabbing the emergency one.

The lights popped back on but the elevator didn't start moving yet. A nasal voice came on over the intercom, "We're sorry for the elevator inconvenience, we are working on it right now and you will be out of there as soon as possible."

"Well at least we get out of the afternoon seminars." Logan said cheerfully, sinking down the wall to the floor and crossing his legs, Indian style.

"How can you say that!" Rory said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

Stephanie just sat there, looking smug. She knew she was right and didn't understand how someone as smart as Rory hadn't figured it out yet.

Rory sat down on the floor next to Logan while Stephanie watched, smirking. Rory looked up at Steph, "What?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." was Stephanie's reply, as she joined them on the floor.

"So where _do_ we sleep?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure were they'll put us tonight, but last night they just had us all in one room in sleeping bags because there was only a couple of us, no one really showed up until today." Logan responded, "But I thought someone told me there were dorms somewhere around, maybe on the upper floors."

"Oh, ok." Rory replied quietly.

They sat in the small elevator for about an hour or so, just carrying polite conversation and getting to know each other more, when it finally began to move upward once more. They got out on level four and made their way to the original seminar room.

They entered the room to find the people gathering their papers and exiting.

"Nice Huntz, two this time?" a dark haired boy with an Australian accent commented, eyeing the two girls and absorbing their beautiful features.

"Huh? Oh no, this is Rory, she's part of the program, and her friend Stephanie who just decided to visit."

"Sure Huntz, whatever you say." with that final comment he walked away. The blonde one looked like someone Logan would go for but whatever.

"Um, okay. Sorry about him, he has issues." Logan said with a laugh.

"Okay Logan, I'm going to go talk to that Ms. Mullins lady. I should probably figure out were I'll be sleeping." She said with a laugh.

"Okay Ace, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Most definitely." She smiled up at him and turned around with Stephanie, making their way down the hall to find Ms. Mullins. She looked up at Stephanie and she just glared back grinning with an 'I told you so' expression on her face.

"What?" Rory asked, knowing very well what she was looking so smug about.

"You know." She looked down at Rory with that same expression. The girls knew each other too well.

Logan watched as Rory and Stephanie walked away, their ponytails swaying. He caught himself hoping that he would see Rory again very soon. Finn was right, Stephanie looked like the kind of girl he would usually go for, but for once he wasn't attracted to the blonde, he was more drawn to Rory's sense of intelligence and quick wit.

* * *

**A/N: and i just realized that i need to add some serious lorelai seriously soon! haha ok well review if you'd like. hopefully the next chapter will be soon but i'll try my hardest. dont hate me if it doesn't come quickly! o and forgive any typos! i'm too lazy to fix em...lol. okay guys! bye!**


	5. The need for coffee is ever present

**A/N: Okie dokie then. so once again, i'm extremely sorry for not updating super regularly but i'm sooo stinkin busy this year! haha if you would have caught me last year it would be waaay better but i'm sorry. so anywhooski...i hope you like this chapter...it's kinda jumpy...sorry about that...but i tried to make it longer! and it kindaaaa worked...lol it was like 7 pages. haha okay well i hope you enjoy!! sorry i had to repost this chapter b/c i forgot the disclaimer again!! **

* * *

**Grrr disclaimers are easy to forget...sorry guys!! sooo disclaimer: gilmore girls is not my written literary work. the end.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rory exclaimed as she walked into the not so small 'bunk' that would be her home for the next two weeks. "Look at this place!" 

She walked through the door, closely followed by Stephanie, and her jaw just about hit the floor. The promised 'modest accommodations' were more along the lines of a suite at the Ritz Carlton.

The entry door led them directly to a small marble foyer that was fully furnished with beautiful oak furniture. The foyer opened into a living room; fully stocked with a mini bar, pull-out couch, and plasma screen television. Stephanie ran over to the television cabinet and yanked open the door revealing a movie collection that rivaled the one in the Gilmore home.

"Lorelai Gilmore!! Would you take a look at these!?" she exclaimed.

"We're going to need to buy more coffee!" Rory replied from the mini bar.

Rory had wandered into the mini bar that was connected to the living room and found it to be well stocked with cereal and to her horror fruit.

"Ew! And we'll need some pop tarts. All they gave us was healthy crap."

They walked further into the room, revealing a bedroom with two twin sized beds and a bathroom.

Moments later the phone on the nightstand began to ring.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"_Well it's about time I heard from my only daughter." _Said a grumpy voice from the other end.

"Mom! How did you know where to call me? Who gave you this number?" Rory asked excitedly.

"_Wow, I'm offended. Did you like not want to talk to me or something because fine, I get it, I'll hang up right now and you can go off and be some huge journalist while forgetting all about the woman who birthed you and worked her ass off to get you there--" _the older Gilmore shot back.

"No! Mom! You know what I meant!" Rory said with a smile.

"_So how is young journalist camp? Any cute boys?" _

"Mom, I'm here to write and learn, not flirt and be slutty."

"_But who says you can't in the process?"_

"Lorelai!"

"_Lorelai! What?"_

"Never mind. But yeah, there is one cute guy."

"_Aaaaannd?" _

"aaannnd his name in Logan. He's cute but he's not exactly my type."

"He's absolutely gorgeous Lorelai and he is infatuated with Rory!" Stephanie yelled into the phone from the closet where she was hanging her clothes.

"_So you're holding out on me Gilmore. Infatuated, yeah?"_

"Knock it off mom. So what are you and Marie up to?"

"_Eh. We're bored. We figured we would at least have Stephanie but noooo she decided to ditch us too."_

"Oh, poor babies." Rory remarked sarcastically.

"_Yeah, I actually cleaned the fridge yesterday."_

"You what!? You never clean!"

"_Well I did."_

Meanwhile Stephanie picked up the ice bucket and decided to fill it. She went to pull open the door and found Logan on the other side of it. Stephanie rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of the bedroom.

"She's back there. Tell her I went to get ice. I'll be back in a sec." she said as she held up the ice bucket to show him. She closed the door behind her and left.

Logan wandered into the latter half of the suite and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Rory called from the other side.

Logan walked in to find Rory hanging the phone up. She turned around and a surprised smile crossed her pretty face.

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Finn, that handsome lad you met earlier, and I are having a couple people up to our room to hang out after dinner. Are you game?" he asked.

"Don't they have supervisors or something?" Rory wondered, hoping she didn't sound too childish.

"Nah, we're not at Camp Sunshine anymore Ace, you're a big kid now. And anyway the people they put in charge are really relaxed."

"Okay. Well I'll talk to Steph about it but I don't see why not." She grinned up at him.

"Great. I'll see you later. We're directly one floor up." He smiled one last time and walked out the front door with a wave behind him.

Seconds later Stephanie rushed back in. "Soooooo," she gushed, "what's up?"

"Nothing. He invited us to hang out with some other people up in his room later. You wanna go?" Rory answered her patiently.

"Oh, that's it?" Stephanie asked, disappointed.

"Uh, yeah. What did you expect?"

Rory turned and walked over to the bed, grabbing her purse.

"I'm going to go walk around a little and maybe stop by the coffee bean to buy some ground coffee. Wanna come?" She asked Stephanie.

"Nah, I'll stay here. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." She said as she picked the room key up off the coffee table and dropped it into her purse.

She made her way down the hall, peering into open room doors as she passed and seeing people settling in. This was going to be an interesting two weeks. She could feel it.

She stepped into that faulty elevator once more and pressed the 'lobby' button. Just as the doors were closing a muscular arm caught the door.

"Hey there Ace. Where you off to?" It was Logan. He stood there staring down at her.

"I'm off to find some coffee for the room. I can't function without it!" she said cheerily, "What about you?"

"I'm just going down to get some extra pillows. Finn already claimed his and mine." He said with a laugh.

They reached the lobby and the elevator doors slid open.

"Hey we made it down in under an hour this time!" she exclaimed, "I think we've made a breakthrough!"

"Yeah, too bad." Logan replied, once again with that ridiculously handsome smirk.

"What?" she retorted.

When she turned around he was already at the desk speaking to the concierge. She walked out the revolving doors and into the warm summer heat.

Reaching The Coffee Bean she stepped inside, greeted by the warm scent of freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon. Being around such great coffee made her feel homesick for Luke's even more.

After purchasing a large black coffee and a couple bags of ground beans she left the air conditioning once more and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Watch out!" she heard someone cry. She looked to her right just in time to get out of the way of a young guy who was riding his bike in her direction.

"Sheesh, darn city people. They need to watch were they are going." She murmured under her breath.

The hustle and bustle of a big city was not something she was used to. Growing up in Stars Hallow her whole life there were hardly any people who moved faster than a snail's pace…except for Miss Patty that is.

Soon enough, Rory found herself in front of a large Barnes and Noble and went inside to look.

* * *

"Sheesh! Where is she?" shouted Stephanie to herself, dialing Rory's cell phone number again for the fifteenth time. 

The last time Stephanie had heard from Rory she had gone to get more coffee for the suite. She had been gone for over three hours and Stephanie was starting to get worried.

About a half of an hour ago she had started to hear the pounding music coming from Logan's upstairs room. Sure enough the party was in full swing by now and she and Rory still weren't there.

There was a knock at the door. Stephanie ran into the foyer and pulled the door open.

"Rory?"

"Um, not exactly. Why aren't you guys up there yet?" It was Logan, he had come in search of the girls.

"Oh, I don't know where Rory is! She went out a couple of hours ago to get coffee and she hasn't been back since." She blabbered, stomping her way back into the living room to try calling her again.

"Did you try to call her?" Logan asked.

"No shit Einstein." Stephanie shot back sarcastically.

"Whoa, Stephanie. Chill. Sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. We should try and go find her." Stephanie wasn't thinking with a level head, she just wanted to find her best friend.

"Okay. Let me go tell Finn where we're going and I'll come with you." Logan walked back out the door, closing it behind him.

"Thanks!" she called after him. She began to grab her purse and dialed Rory's number once more. _Where is she damn it?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Stephanie stood outside their room, nervously shifting her weight back and forth from right foot to left. 

The elevator door slid open and Logan waved Stephanie in. They got off in the lobby and stepped out onto the busy sidewalk.

_

* * *

Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Rory woke to the feeling of her purse vibrating violently. She looked around. _

"Oh crap!" she murmured, jumping up out of her seat. After going into Barnes and Noble earlier she had found some of her favorite Jane Austen novels and found a cozy corner chair to sit in. Before she knew it she had dozed off to sleep and now she woke almost… she looked at the clock…two hours later!

She glanced at her phone. It was flashing "12 missed calls" she flipped it open to find 10 from Stephanie and 2 from Logan.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Stephanie said. Now they were really starting to get worried. 

"We've been looking for about a half of an hour and still haven't found her!"

They had combed every nearby coffee cart, bookstore, and café searching for Rory.

"I don't think we've checked here yet." Logan said, staring up at a huge Barnes and Noble.

"How could we have missed this?" Stephanie asked herself as she spun through the revolving door.

Just as she stepped into the store she ran right into a short brunette girl who was on her cell phone.

"Oomph." Stephanie said, as she landed on her bottom. "Watch out."

She looked up to find Rory.

"Rory! Oh my gosh! Where were you??" Stephanie said grabbing her friend and hugging her. "We were so worried!"

"We?" Rory asked quizzically.

"Logan and I, he's right there." She said, turning her thumb over her shoulder in his general direction.

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry! I was reading and then I'm not sure what happened but I just woke up and was trying to call you. I'm sooo sorry!!" she apologized.

"It's okay Ror, I was just scared."

"Okay Ace, way to go, scaring the crap out of us." Someone said sarcastically, hugging her from behind.

"Heeeeey," Rory cooed, "you came too?"

"Well Ace, I came to your room looking for you two, the party started over an hour ago you know, and Steph here was all freaked out so I came with her to look for you." He explained.

"Got it." Rory smiled up at him, very pleased that he was worried as well.

"Okaaay you two, break up the love fest, can we go party now? I think I've had enough drama for one night." Steph cut in.

Rory and Logan pulled away from each other. It looked as if they had a difficult time doing it too. Stephanie rolled her eyes at them and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

The three walked in the party to see a beyond drunk Finn reenacting the Passion of the Christ. Rory giggled and followed Logan over to the mini bar. 

"Want anything?" He asked her as he poured himself some scotch.

"Um, isn't this illegal?" she asked nervously.

"The drinks? Actually, yeah. But it's not like anyone pays any attention to us. Majority of the chaperones are too busy partying themselves to try and check on us."

"Oh, well can I just have a club soda?"

"Sure Ace." He turned around, handing her the soda and smiling at her.

"So um, can you tell me where the restroom is?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable standing under his gaze.

"Yeah it's right down there." He said, pointing down a hallway. It seemed as if his suite was much larger than the girls'. It must pay off to have your father be rich and a huge newspaper mogul.

* * *

After Rory returned from the bathroom Logan was no longer in the kitchen. She spent the rest of the night dancing with Stephanie and having a great time. Before she left, she tried to find him again but had no such luck.

* * *

Finally after the party wound down, Logan cleaned up and went to bed. He lie there, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Rory. He hadn't had a chance to see her again that night and felt bad for not saying goodbye. He finally drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Rory.

* * *

That night Rory and Stephanie lie in bed, talking to each other. When Rory went to speak to her, then only response she got was Stephanie's steady breathing, telling her that she was asleep. Rory turned over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was slightly upset about the non-existent goodbye but was sure that she'd see him in the morning. With these thoughts running through her head, she drifted off to sleep. **

* * *

A/N: Okaaay well thats it. i need suggestions people otherwise this story is just going to be fluffy!! i'm having a reeeally hard time with story lines and everything and drama is difficult too!! haha. i'm not quite sure what to do! lol. grrr..frustration. okay well i hope you enjoyed it and might i add that in last week's episode i would love to profusely thank whoever decided to put Matt Czuchry shirtless! omg it was sooo beautiful!! haha okay well have a great week! i'll try and update asap!! byee.. **


	6. Surprise visitor!

**A/N: omg guys i'm so sorry! this took me forever because i've been sooo busy!! i'm sorry! okay well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is not mine. The end. **

* * *

The rest of that night, Rory spent tossing and turning. Thanks to her lack of sleep, the next day was sure to be a long one. 

She woke up the next morning to Stephanie shaking her awake.

"Lorelai Gilmore the third. Young lady, get up!" she said, in perfect mock imitation of Rory's grandmother, Emily.

"Hmmmm…too early. Five more minutes." Rory groaned back.

"I have coffee!" Stephanie exclaimed, wafting the warm scent of freshly ground beans in her direction.

"Okay okay I'm up," she muttered grumpily, "now hand over the caffeine."

Rory grabbed the large mug of coffee and inhaled deeply. The scent reminded her of home. She really missed her mom and Luke. 'First day down, thirteen more to go.' She reminded herself.

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and turning the hot water on. After showering she walked out to find Stephanie gone and a post-it note stuck to her suitcase. '_Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes.' _It said in Steph's neat cursive.

After toweling her hair off and haphazardly throwing on some clothes she picked up her purse and phone and scurried out the door.

* * *

She had barely reached the lobby when she was grabbed by the waist with hands that felt vaguely familiar to her. Steering herself around her eyes locked with his and she felt her jaw drop. "Jess?" 

"Rory." He stated, looking at her and taking in the site before him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dumbfound.

"I live here, remember Ror?"

"Oh yeah! How are you?"

They walked further into the lobby engaged in deep conversation. Rory was very surprised to see her ex-boyfriend who, had been a complete ass to her at times, but she was eager to get to know this seemingly new side of him.

* * *

'_who is that?'_ Logan thought to himself from the corner of the lobby where he and Stephanie were standing. He felt the unfamiliar pang of jealousy course through his body. 

"Jess?" Stephanie questioned. _'Well I guess that answers my question.'_

"Hey guys," Rory cautiously approached Logan and Stephanie, "Steph, you remember Jess, and Logan, this is my friend Jess."

"Nice to meet you man." Logan stuck out his hand, being polite. The title 'friend' had put him at ease.

"Yeah, you too." Jess responded, giving Logan a quick once-over and a stiff handshake.

"So…food? Coffee?" Rory piped up, glad that Logan and Jess seemed to like each other.

"yeah" Logan nodded his head and started out the door.

* * *

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. Rory and Jess had the opportunity to catch up, as did Stephanie, and Logan got to spend time with his new friends. 

Logan wasn't quite sure how he felt about Jess just yet. He had watched him at breakfast, how he always seemed to be touching Rory, and how he obviously flirted with her. Rory didn't seem to notice and actually preferred to turn her attention to Logan.

This pleased Logan greatly, he felt happy that Rory was paying more attention to him than her long lost friend.

Jess on the other hand was trying his hardest to get Rory back. When he had phoned Stars Hallow, Luke had told him that Rory was in LA at some sort of journalism program. He was still deeply in love with her and things had ended badly between them. It needed to be fixed.

Unfortunately for Jess, Rory seemed to have her eyes on Logan, and Jess noticed. No matter how hard he had tried at breakfast, Logan always seemed to be the one basking in Rory's attention.

Stephanie knew exactly what was going on, although Rory was too blind to see it her self. An obvious love triangle was budding, and Steph didn't want her best friend to get hurt. Jess was still desperately in love with Rory, but Logan liked her as well.

The way Jess had treated her previously was completely unacceptable and Steph didn't want her to go back to him, even with his new 'image.' Logan on the other hand was a great guy, the little that she did know of him anyway.

These three pondered their thoughts as they strolled back to the program center for the first discussion, while Rory chatted openly, oblivious to the way her friends were acting.

As they approached the building Rory walked inside, closely followed by Logan. Jess was about to step in as well when Steph reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hold on a sec." she said. She poked her head through the door and said to Rory and Logan, "You two go ahead, we're not signed up for the program anyway. We'll catch up with you later."

"Okay Steph, thanks!" Rory said. Logan grinned at her appreciatively. Finally he could hang out with Rory without Jess' company.

"Why can't we go in there?" Jess asked Stephanie, looking down at her.

"We're not signed up for the program." She stated simply, biting her pinky nail.

"But," Jess started, but Steph cut him off, "Nah, I'm not either, I just showed up because I was bored." She explained.

* * *

Stephanie led him up to the girl's suite and sat down on the couch with him. 

"Okay Jess, what are your intentions?" Stephanie started.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. What are you doing here around Rory? After everything you put her through?"

"It's none of your business." Jess stood up and walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a water bottle.

"It is so my business. She's my best friend and I'm not going to let you treat her like crap again."

"So maybe I'm here to get her back. But she's more than just that Steph, I miss her. You know how much she means to me and although I didn't show it very well I love her." He said, sitting back down and staring at the ceiling.

"No. I'm not going to let you do this to her! She and Logan aren't officially together but when I see them it's so obvious that they're meant to be and I'm not going to let you ruin this."

Jess cringed at the thought of Rory, _his _Rory, being with anyone other than him. "I can't let her go Steph."

"You need to. This is the happiest I've seen her in awhile, and take it, she's oblivious, but I can still see it."

"You don't get it Stephanie! I _love_ her. I can't let her go." And with that final confession Jess stood up and left.

Stephanie sat on the couch, biting off the remainder of her finger nails. _'Jess, don't do anything.' _She thought, now worried. _'What are we getting into?'_

* * *

Rory and Logan sat in their seminar listening to various newspaper moguls talk. Logan looked over at Rory to see her avidly taking notes. 

"Got it all Ace?" he laughed at her sarcastically.

"I think so." She said, grinning up at him.

They had a fifteen minute break before the next speaker so Rory and Logan grabbed coffee and sat in the corner.

"So, what do you think of Jess?" Rory asked, interested in his opinion.

"Your friend? I think he's a cool guy, why?" Logan responded.

"Just wondering." She said quietly.

"He seems like he likes you." He informed her.

"We went out for a little bit last year but then he had to move out here and he wasn't exactly the best guy for me."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well, things were good, but he was always kind of a rebel. And then when he left he didn't even say goodbye. He just disappeared. Then a few months later he shows up, proclaiming his love for me and then takes off again. Things are finally getting better between us and I'm glad we're able to be friends." She explained.

"Oh, well how do you feel about him?" Deep inside he knew he was desperately hoping that she wasn't interested in him romantically whatsoever.

"I honestly want nothing to do with him and a relationship. I just want to be his friend, I'm afraid he won't be able to see that." She looked genuinely sad as she said this. It was obvious how sorry she felt but she really didn't want to be anything more than friends with him.

"Well, I'm sure he can understand. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a friend." Logan smiled at her.

"Thanks. That was sweet." She said, smiling back.

Their moment was interrupted by Ms. Mullins' announcing into the microphone, "Please take your seats so our next session can begin."

They quickly took their seats and began taking notes.

* * *

After the session was over Rory and Logan wandered out of the room and towards the elevator. The doors slid open and out stepped Jess. 

"Oh, hi Jess." Rory said, her eyes flicking up to Logan's and then back to Jess.

"Rory, we need to talk." He said urgently.

"Okay, well why don't we go get Steph and then we can all grab dinner together? We can talk then, I'm starved." She said to him, stepping toward the elevator.

His hand reached out and stopped her from entering the elevator. "No, Rory. We need to talk right now. This can't wait." He said, forcefully grabbing her wrist.

"Hey man, loosen your grip. She said you can talk later and that looks painful." Logan said, stepping up to Rory's defense.

"Just step off pretty boy." Jess said, swinging around and punching Logan hard in the face.

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed trying to loosen Jess' grip on her. Before she knew it Jess was pulling her down the hallway and Logan was regaining his composure on the opposite side of the hallway. "Rory!" he called after her, running to catch up.

* * *

**A/N: okay well i hope you all enjoyed! a little bit of drama! oooo what is going to happen? haha. i have some ideas for the next chapter but it needs some work! and a special thanks to rawrrry for the idea of bringing Jess in. Thank you so much! I totally needed the help. Okay thanks! and review if you want!**


	7. dramaaa

**A/N: Heey guys. sorry this took sooo long! schools been crazy and for awhile i wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. but now i'm back in the swing of it and i think i know what i'm doing with the next chapter so it'll probably come a little bit faster, i hope. okay well enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_ess' hand reached out and stopped her from entering the elevator. "No, Rory. We need to talk right now. This can't wait." He said, forcefully grabbing her wrist._

"_Hey man, loosen your grip. She said you can talk later and that looks painful." Logan said, stepping up to Rory's defense._

"_Just step off pretty boy." Jess said, swinging around and punching Logan hard in the face._

"_Logan!" Rory exclaimed trying to loosen Jess' grip on her. Before she knew it Jess was pulling her down the hallway and Logan was regaining his composure on the opposite side of the hallway. "Rory!" he called after her, running to catch up._

* * *

"Jess let go!" Rory demanded at Jess.

"No Rory, not until we talk." He said firmly.

Rory looked back once again to see Logan, nursing a bloody nose and struggling to regain his balance, but all the same eager to help Rory. Rory blinked and when her eyes were once again open it was dark.

"Jess?" Rory asked, her voice quavering.

"Relax Ror, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." He replied from somewhere to her left.

Moments later a small light bulb on the ceiling illuminated with a click. They were in the broom closet. She turned to see Jess securing the door closed. Now she was starting to really get scared.

Jess approached her and sat down on an over turned bucket.

"Jess—," Rory started, but Jess cut her off, "Rory, you don't understand. I'm not over you and I'm sure that you're not over me either."

"Jess, I'm really sorry but I don't—,"once again she was interrupted.

"I love you Rory." A long silence followed Jess' statement.

"Jess I…I don't know what to say." Rory was at a loss for words.

"You can tell me that you love me too." He said looking down at her.

There was a loud banging at the door. "Rory!" called Logan's voice, quickly followed by Stephanie's.

"You guys, it's okay. Give me a minute and I'll be out." She called to them through the door. She turned around, pacing.

"Jess. I'm really sorry, but I don't love you. I thought maybe we could be friends, but you obviously are not on the same page as I am." She responded, choosing her words carefully, so as not to offend him.

She looked down at Jess to see his face buried in his hands. After a few moments of silence she pulled aside the various cleaning supplies blocking the door and stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

Rory turned to find herself facing Logan and Stephanie sitting against the wall, Logan with a large wad of Kleenex held up to his bleeding nose.

They quickly stood up and rushed over to her. "I'm gonna go kick his ass." Logan muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about it guys, lets go to the room and I'll explain." She said, starting to walk towards the elevator. Her thoughts were overwhelming her at this point and she didn't want Stephanie or Logan upset.

* * *

Rory walked directly into the room without saying anything. Stephanie followed her in but turned around and stopped Logan.

"Maybe I should talk to her first, we'll call you later?" She suggested.

"But—," he started, but stopped, realizing his place in the situation, "yeah, sure. Call me. And tell her that I hope she's okay." He nodded with a small smile and turned to go back to the elevator.

Stephanie turned on her heel and headed back into the room.

"What happened Ror?" Stephanie asked, plopping down onto the couch next to her best friend.

"Where's Logan?" Rory asked, wanting to know where he disappeared to.

"I asked him to come back later, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh, okay." Rory gave in.

Rory explained the events, starting from the point when she and Logan had left the talk, to Jess' demanding and the punch, and finishing with Jess' confession.

"I should've seen that one coming." Steph mumbled. She hadn't intended for Rory to hear what but she did.

"What?" Rory looked at Steph with an accusing glare.

"Well, he told me, and I tried to stop him but he didn't listen, obviously."

"Wow. I just feel so bad. I don't know." Rory stood up and walked into her room, stopping only to pour herself a cup of coffee on her way.

She threw herself across the bed and closed her eyes momentarily, only to be interrupted once more by her by her cell phone ring tone.

Reaching over and picking up her phone she saw her mom's name flashing across the screen.

"Speak." Rory answered, still not feeling any better.

"Whoa grumpy pants. What's your problem?"

"Sorry mom, I just had a really bad day. You'll never guess who showed up."

"Who?"

"Jess."

"Jess? As in, 'let me leave the day before your prom' Jess, and 'I love you but I think I'll go for a run now' Jess?"

"Yep, that Jess."

"What is he doing there? How did he find you? Do I need to come pay him a visit and put him in his place?" Lorelai threatened.

"No, I think I handled it. I'm just not sure how to handle it."

"What did he do this time?"

"He just told me that he loved me again, and he punched Logan. I feel bad for not loving him back but I really don't, I was hoping we could be friends but I'm pretty sure he hates me now."

"Oh Ror, I'm so sorry babe. Don't let him get to you. You know how you feel and has to deal with that."

"Yeah, your right mom. Thanks."

"No problem hun, now I have to get back to the inn, Michele is yelling at the German tourists again."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up with her mom, Rory once again rested her head against the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but with no success because her head too full to relax.

* * *

Logan sat up in his room, worried about Rory. Soon enough he would hear about the situation. He had known Rory Gilmore only a day, yet he felt himself falling already. Falling for girls wasn't exactly what he did. His few serious relationships had ended very badly and was afraid of being hurt. So when a rare girl like Rory came along he could sense it immediately.

His phone began vibrating and he answered it to hear Stephanie's voice at the other end.

"How is she? Is she okay? What did he do to her?" He asked, in a rush to get as much information as possible.

"I don't know Logan. I honestly am so confused. She told me the basics but her mom called and now she's sleeping. Hopefully when she wakes up."

Logan's adrenaline dropped. He was hoping for more.

"Okay," Logan started, the tone of his voice notably sadder, "call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem."

Logan hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He was at a loss for what to do.

* * *

Rory woke an hour later to an empty suite.

"Steph?" she called out, the only response she got was that of her voice echoing throughout the marble foyer.

She picked up her phone and dialed Stephanie's familiar number. After a few rings she got Stephanie's voice mail. Rory left a brief message and went into the bathroom.

A quick shower later she was brushing her hair and thinking about the day's previous events. After checking her phone once more, which had yet no response from Steph, Rory decided that she needed to talk to someone. She had briefly discussed what had happened with her mom, and gave Stephanie the basics, but she needed a friend now that she was ready to talk.

Without exactly paying attention to where she was going, she found herself moments later outside of Logan's suite. She slowly brought her fist up to knock, but then put it back down.

Was it weird for her to come running to Logan? No, she decided, and brought her hand up once more, this time knocking.

Logan opened the door, appearing frazzled.

"Rory?" He asked, surprised.

"Sorry Logan, I didn't mean to—, I'll just talk to you later." She stuttered, turning on her heel to leave, but she stopped when she felt Logan's hand gently grab her arm.

"No, Ace, you can stay. I was just sitting here." Logan said, guiding her in.

A wave of relief washed over Rory.

"Thanks Logan. I fell asleep and when I woke up Steph was gone and I didn't feel like hanging out alone." She explained with a small smile, as they sat down on the couch.

"So, are you okay?" Logan asked cautiously, not sure how to approach the situation.

"Yeah, it was just kind of a surprise. I mean, he has told me before that he loved me but this time I really thought we could just be friends." She looked up at Logan, her eyes locking with his.

For a moment they sat there like that, just looking but not saying anything. Logan saw the sadness in her blue eyes. She was so sweet and genuine, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but the timing was absolutely perfect and he couldn't help but reach over and touch her soft cheek with his right hand.

Without hesitation, she lifted her chin and looked deeper into his eyes. He slowly leaned in and, ever so softly, kissed her on the lips.

The broke apart and Rory looked back up at him.

"I—, I'm sorry." Logan mumbled, not sure about what he just did. They had only known each other for a couple of days but she was different, he could feel it.

"Don't be," her response surprised Logan, "I liked that." She finished, smiling softly.

"It was nice. You're a great guy Logan, and after today, when he punched you, I realized that I have feelings for you that were stronger than what I'd first imagined." She said quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He grinned and leaned in once more to kiss her. They sat there quietly for a moment, pondering what had just happened.

Moments later Rory burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Logan asked, not sure whether or not to be offended.

"Wait until I tell Steph!" she said, clutching her side with laughter.

He looked at her with a confused look, "Again I ask, what?"

"All day yesterday and today she's been going on about how you and I have something and all this crap. And now it's true." She finished with a smile.

The combination of the look on her face and the endorphins that were kicking in from the kiss also caused Logan to burst out laughing.

Ironically, Rory's phone began to buzz.

"It's Steph," she said, as she checked the text message, "she's back, I should probably go."

Rory stood up and turned to face Logan.

"Thanks." She said simply, planting another kiss on his cheek.

As she turned to leave, he once again stopped her, turning her around and kissing her.

"Your welcome. Thank you." He said, his forehead pressed against hers and now smirking. He opened the door for her and let her out.

* * *

Rory opened the suite's door and skipped into the room, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Someone hit you with a happy stick? Or are you just going on about twenty cups of coffee?" Stephanie asked, puzzled at the look on her face, judging by what had happened just hours earlier.

Rory plopped down onto the couch with a sigh and put her head back, closing her eyes and still smiling. She felt the couch relax under weight and knew that Steph had sat down next to her.

"No young lady. No more sleeping until you tell me where you were and what you're smiling about." Stephanie ordered, prodding Rory.

Rory popped her head up and turned to face Stephanie.

"What is with that goofy smile?"

"Hey! No making fun or there's no story!" Rory shot back.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What happened?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

"I was at Logan's."

"Aaaaand?"

"We kissed." Rory said, closing her eyes once more.

"What!?" Stephanie leapt up from her place on the couch.

"You heard me." Rory opened her eyes and stood up next to Stephanie.

"I so told you!" Stephanie exclaimed, grabbing Rory's hands and jumping up and down together.

"So are you guys like together now?" Stephanie asked, now sharing the same grin the Rory was originally wearing.

"Oh my gosh! I don't know!" Rory said, as it dawned on her.

Rory didn't even bother grabbing her purse again and just rushed back up to Logan's room to find out. This time she didn't even bother knocking and just burst into the suite finding Logan exactly where she left him, except this time with the television on.

"Back so soon?" he asked, smirking at her cockily.

"Nooo, I just have a question." She said, her tone getting serious once more.

"What?" Logan asked, suddenly worried.

"Um, I'm not sure how to approach this, but, are we like together now?" she asked, rushing to get it all out at once.

This hit Logan really hard. He really liked her and knew inside himself that she was different, but he hadn't done commitment in quite some time and wasn't exactly good at it. He couldn't help but feel as if he was making the wrong decision with what he was about to say.

"Whoa, Ace. I—,"

* * *

**A/N: okay! so thats it! how do you like? well are you surprised? i felt like putting something random in...lol. okie dokie well review if you want! and as always, suggestions are welcome! **


	8. Relationship?

**A/N: O my gosh you guys I am sooo sorry! i've been crazy busy and im still amazed i had time to sit down and force a chapter out...lol. okie dokie well there is kinda a lot going on in this chapter even though it is kind of short. and it might be a little jumpy but thats only because i typed it so fast...lol. okie dokie well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: sorry i forgot to put this on the last few chapters! eek! i unfortunately am not the owner of gilmore girls...or matt czuchry...sadd. **

* * *

"_Um, I'm not sure how to approach this, but, are we like together now?" she asked, rushing to get it all out at once._

_This hit Logan really hard. He really liked her and knew inside himself that she was different, but he hadn't done commitment in quite some time and wasn't exactly good at it. He couldn't help but feel as if he was making the wrong decision with what he was about to say._

"_Whoa, Ace. I—,"_

* * *

"I know I kind of just sprung this on you, but I just want to know what the situation between us is." Rory interrupted.

"Well Ace, I haven't done commitment in a long time. Honestly, it scares me."

He saw her pretty face fall, crushed with disappointment.

"But," he continued, "I think I'm willing to try, especially for you." He finished with a smile, and reached out to hold her hand.

"Great!" she exclaimed, her features suddenly much happier than before. At this he smiled, he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into but he knew it would be worth it in the long run.

"Okay, so you want to do dinner or something?" Logan asked.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

They spent their first evening as an official 'couple' going to dinner at a nice restaurant and talking as if they were old friends.

* * *

When Rory returned to the suite that night she found Stephanie dead asleep on the couch.

"Steph, wake up." She whispered, gently shaking her best friend.

"Ror? Oh my gosh! How'd it go?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We're together. It's official." Rory still couldn't believe it herself.

"Yay." Stephanie said, hugging Rory and lying back down on the couch. Rory made her way into the bedroom and, after putting on her pajamas, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly. With Rory and Logan's new relationship came new friends and new experiences. Finally, as the last day came to an end and the journalists finished packing up their suites, there were goodbyes.

Logan had offered to ride with the girls to the airport and they graciously accepted.

When they had reached the airport, both girls stepped out of the cab, closely followed by Logan. Stephanie stepped off to the side to allow Rory and Logan some privacy.

"I'm going to miss you Ace." Logan murmured into her hair as he held her.

"I'm going to miss you too Logan." She replied, a tear dripping from her eye and running down her cheek.

"Ah, come on Ace. Please don't cry," he said as he reached up and, using his thumb, brushed the tear away, "I promise I'll call every day, and once fall comes around I'll be at Yale and I'll come visit you every weekend. I promise."

"Really?" She asked, not sure whether or not to believe him.

"Absolutely." He said, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You two kids ready? I've got to get out of here." The cab driver called, interrupting their moment.

"Yeah." Logan called back, looking back down at Rory one last time.

"Call me when you get home?" He asked her, gently pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Definitely." She said, smiling and kissing him one last time. She picked up her bags, pecked him on the cheek, and turned to meet Stephanie.

"You okay Ror?" Steph asked, eying the tear stains that ran down her face.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss him." She replied, as she handed her boarding pass to the attendant, and made her way to the gates.

Rory slept for most of the length of the plane trip, while Steph entertained herself with the ridiculously disgusting snack basket and the movie. The plane landed in New Haven and the light flashed, signaling them that it was okay to exit the plane.

* * *

When they stepped off the plane and were immediately engulfed in a flurry of arms and shopping bags.

"Daughters!" the voices cried, finally stepping back and looking at the girls.

"Mom!" Rory cried, flinging herself once more into Lorelai's arms.

Stephanie did the same and they soon broke apart as the scent of coffee wafted toward them.

"Caffeine?" Rory's nose perked up.

"Starbucks." Lorelai completed her thought.

Stephanie giggled and said, "Why don't we go get some?"

The four women purchased their coffee and made their way to the parking garage. After placing their bags in the back of the jeep, they climbed in and drove back to Stars Hollow. As they drove through the center of town, Rory got an idea.

"Stop!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just stop. Luke's!" she persisted.

"Brilliant! Luke's!" Stephanie repeated.

Both girls practically ran, a rarity for a Gilmore, into the diner and plopped down at the counter.

"Luuuuuke!" Rory called into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" A voice called back.

"Do you even need to ask?" she called back, grinning like crazy.

Luke emerged from the kitchen, armed with two large cups of hot coffee.

"Long time no see." Luke mumbled, setting the mugs down on the counter.

"I know," Rory gushed, "I want a cheeseburger and a huge plate of fries!" she exclaimed, placing her order without even picking up the menu.

"And I second that." Stephanie quipped.

"It'll be here in a second." He said, turning around and going back into the kitchen.

Rory picked a sugar packet out of its holder and opened it, dangling it above her coffee cup before setting it down without pouring any into her mug.

"Steph, do think this is honestly going to work?"

Stephanie looked up at her, "What?"

"Me and Logan." Rory's face looked so sad as she said it.

Suddenly a smile broke across Steph's face and, not looking at Rory, but at something farther, said, "Oh, yeah. I definitely think this is going to work."

"Are you sure because I think the distance might be too—, what are you smiling at?" Stephanie's smile caught her mid-sentence. Stephanie just nodded her head to the direction behind Rory and picked up her mug of coffee, taking a sip and still grinning.

"Logan!" Rory shrieked as she practically fell off her chair and ran into Logan's arms, "What are you doing here!?" she could barely contain her excitement.

"Well, after you got on that plain I realized, heck, my stuff is getting shipped out here in another couple weeks anyway so I might as well just pack and come a little early." He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and not letting go of her thin waist.

"But what about your family and everyone? Aren't they going to be worried?"

"Since when do they really care about me? And I told them the basics so it should be okay. But," he began, "I am currently homeless. Is there a hotel or something around here?"

"Well, mom owns the Dragonfly but you can just stay with us!"

Rory dragged him over to the table just as Luke brought out the burgers.

"Who's this?" Luke asked, eying Logan apprehensively.

"Oh Luke! This is my boyfriend Logan! Logan this is Luke, he owns the diner and has the best burgers in the world." Rory introduced the two men and they shook hands civilized enough.

* * *

Rory, Logan, and Steph carried on their amicable conversation and enjoyed their burgers when Rory noticed the sudden change in Logan's facial expression.

"What's the matter Logan?" She asked him, turning to see what he was looking at.

"Oh no, not you—,"

* * *

**A/N: ooo i wonder who it can be! haha you guys are smart, i'm sure you can figure it out...lol. i was just thinking that maybeee we needed more drama. haha. okie dokie well review! **


End file.
